Rosa roja
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: Anna desea la relación perfecta y si para ello necesita un hijo, lo tendrá. Aunque su visión difiera con la de Yoh.


**N/A: **Un multicapítulo después de tanto tiempo. Espero poder mantenerlo constante; a fin de cuentas, tengo bastante claro como se va a llevar la historia y no contendrá muchos capítulos (cinco o seis, aproximadamente).

La idea de este fic vino tras escuchar una canción de la banda alemana Rammstein titulada "Rosenrot". Ojo, que sólo me inspiró (y le robé el título). La historia no coincide ni con la letra del tema ni con lo plasmado en el videoclip. Aunque creo que si encuentran la letra podrán comprender el porqué del título; si no, de todos modos será explicado después.

**Advertencias: **Yoh/Anna, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario de momentos.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Publico esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Rosa roja**

**Prólogo**

«Debemos tener un hijo».

Una orden. Orden de parte de la dinastía Asakura, inmediatamente aceptada y comunicada a Yoh por Anna. Él no ha tenido voz ni voto en dicha decisión, como siempre ha sido. La diferencia ahora es que, por primera vez, la postura del que acata las órdenes le molesta.

Están tendidos los dos en el futon, Anna sobre él, besándolo posesivamente. Esta noche Yoh intentó evitar a su pareja de todas las maneras que le fue posible, hasta que le fue imposible continuar haciéndolo cuando se encontraron solos en la habitación que ambos compartían hacía casi dos meses.

«Es por el bien de los Asakura».

Anna no obedece a la dinastía por temor, como otras aprendices; ni por rutina, como hace Yoh: acata cada decisión de ellos de tal manera que la termina volviendo completamente propia, como si ella misma la hubiese ideado. Intentar hacer ver a Anna de su punto de vista el porqué un hijo era una idea descabellada era como intentar hacérselo ver a sus propios abuelos. Por tanto, sabía que todas sus razones serían catalogadas por la itako como insuficientes.

La mano de la joven recorre con necesidad su torso, al tiempo que inicia un camino de besos a través de su cuello. Yoh se estremece, pero el peso de su preocupación es demasiado como para permitirle a su excitación alzar el vuelo en plenitud. La conversación de esa tarde sigue viva en su mente; sus inútiles intentos de convencer a Anna y la réplica de ésta.

«Yo lo quiero».

La mirada de Anna congelaba en ese momento. Él prefirió no seguir insistiendo, callando la respuesta que quería darle.

—Yo no quiero.

La mujer detiene sus caricias y lo mira sin comprender de qué habla. Él la aparta suavemente y se levanta del futon. Coge su yukata, tirada descuidadamente en el suelo, para luego colocársela. Siente la mirada de Anna sobre él como dagas rasgándole la piel.

—¿No quieres qué?

Yoh se muerde el labio. Siempre le ha costado desafiarla. A ella y a los Asakura. Pero ya lo dijo y, por primera vez, no seguirá ciegamente sus órdenes.

—Tú quieres un hijo. Yo no.

Comienza a salir de la habitación. Anna no dice nada y sabe que es porque la ha sorprendido con su respuesta. Se apresura a abrir la puerta, antes que recupere el mal carácter y le exija que vuelva a su lado. No tiene deseos de una pelea.

—Yoh.

Casi un susurro. Si no fuese Anna quien habló, diría que es un tono de súplica. Se detiene, ya fuera de la habitación. Quiere voltearse, excusarse, explicarle que no está molesto con ella. Pero tiene miedo de lo que verá. Si la expresión de su pareja coincide con su voz no podrá marcharse. Y ocurrirá lo que no desea que ocurra.

Suspira y cierra la puerta. Sin mirarla.

Anna queda adentro. Prefiere ignorar ese sonido que parece un sollozo. Caminando hacia su antigua habitación, piensa que ese primer paso hacia su libertad de decidir le ha dejado un curioso peso esclavizante en el pecho.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Poco más de 500 palabras. Ándale, que es prácticamente un drabble. Eso sí, esto sigue.

Pensé inicialmente intercalar puntos de vista de Yoh y Anna, pero creo que seguiré sólo con Yoh. A fin de cuentas, Anna tiene toda una tropa de fanautoras que, en sus fics, explican los motivos que tiene la itako para ser como es; mientras que al pobre Yoh-kun todas le critican que de repente se le rebele.

Pensé que sería interesante poner a Yoh rebelándose ante la presión de Anna y su familia en algún momento. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que parece darle igual que otros planifiquen su vida, puede que alguna decisión de esas no le agrade. ¿Qué mejor que tirarles un hijo a sus tiernos quince años? Sí, los motivos del porqué quieren un hijo ya se explicarán después.

La historia tendrá final feliz, lo adelanto desde ya. Vamos, que todos sabemos que Hana llega sí o sí.

Ya saben, en los reviews valen críticas, spam y flames. Ojala firmados, para así poder responderles.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
